<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black by bunnysworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221650">Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld'>bunnysworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fun, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gave Merlin a jigsaw puzzle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camelot Drabble — Prompt #444: Puzzle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s that?“ Gwaine looked over to where Arthur lounged on the couch, fiddling with a small piece of something, turning it over and over again.</p><p>“The last piece of Merlin’s jigsaw puzzle.” Arthur grinned and held it up.</p><p>Gwaine threw Merlin a look, but he was too busy focusing on the jigsaw puzzle in front of him, just as he had been the entire Sunday afternoon. “He will hate you.”</p><p>“He already hates me.” Arthur scrambled up. “I gave him the ‘asshole jigsaw puzzle from hell’ as he calls it.”</p><p>“A jigsaw puzzle from hell? What’s wrong with it?”</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just all black and none of the pieces are alike.” Arthur chuckled.</p><p>Gwaine blinked, then frowned, then grinned widely. “You did not!”</p><p>“I did. It came in the mail yesterday. He’d been talking about it for so long, I had to get it.”</p><p>“So…there is no nice picture on it?”</p><p>“No, it’s just black.”</p><p>“And each piece has an individual shape?”</p><p>“How else would you know which belongs where?” Arthur wasn’t big on jigsaw puzzles and he did not understand Merlin’s obsession with them, but if it made Merlin happy…</p><p>“And why exactly did you snatch one piece away?”</p><p>Arthur smirked. “Because when he starts looking for it, I know he’s finally done and when I ‘find’ it, I usually get a nice reward.”</p><p>“You’re such a hero.”</p><p>“That gets the fair lad in the end.”</p><p>Gwaine laughed and got up. “And you think he doesn’t know?” He grabbed his empty mug to carry it back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Of course he knows,” Merlin said, his eyes still fixed on the jigsaw puzzle in front of him. “But he likes his hero and lets him believe it’s a reward he gets.” He held out his hand, still not looking at the others. “Final piece, please.”</p><p>“You’re done?” Arthur’s face lit up as he jumped up to hand Merlin the piece.</p><p>“Yup.” Merlin put the piece in and looked at the jigsaw puzzle on the table.</p><p>Arthur nuzzled into his neck. “Well done…so…what do I get for saving that last piece for you.”</p><p>Merlin still didn’t look up. “I think this time you should be punished.”</p><p>“Punished?” Arthur pulled back. “What for?”</p><p>“Keeping the last piece from me and getting this monstrosity for me in the first place.”</p><p>Arthur shrugged. “I think I can live with that.” He grinned and pulled Merlin up and over to their bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This jigsaw puzzles does exist :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>